


Forrest Flame

by Whatawks



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Forrester!Nicole AU, Researcher!Waverly AU, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-11-02 06:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatawks/pseuds/Whatawks
Summary: Forest Ranger!Nicole has a cabin booked by Environmentalist Reasercher!Waverly, who happens to be her tattooed soulmate.Short lil soulmate AU I couldn't get out of my head :)





	Forrest Flame

**Author's Note:**

> un-beta so all mistakes my own! i also don't own this show lol

Waverly toggled between the few tabs opened on her computer. She was wary of the tall redhead smiling back at her through the screen. Her soft-looking plaid red shirt under worn, leather suspenders only added to the entire sexy lumberjack look. She was standing in front of a small cabin, perfect for what the website described as a ‘cozy experience for two’. 

“I mean, this has to be a coincidence though? Right? I shouldn’t be nervous?” Waverly whispered to herself. 

It didn’t bother Waverly that she was turning what some couples used as a honeymoon destination into the perfect research trip location for her thesis. In fact, she was somewhat excited about this pseudo-vacation. 

What worried her was that the lumberjack’s name online was Nicole H. only five letters away from the name tattooed on Waverly’s forearm. But then again, the woman lived in the perfect region for Waverly to study the important species regrowth in forests after fires. She switched back to her bank account screen before groaning and hitting the confirm booking button right next to Nicole’s face. 

+++

Nicole’s phone pinged in the middle of her morning run through a familiar backwoods path, located away from most park campsites. She slowed to a stop, cheeks puffing out as she caught her breath, before opening the email that had just arrived. 

Her heart skipped a beat as she saw the primary information for her newest guest load up in her work inbox. “Waverly,” Nicole said as she stopped reading for a second, the possibility of meeting a soulmate both thrilling and terrifying.

She breathed out a passive sigh when she realized it wasn’t, in fact, her soulmate. “Waverly Gibson,” Nicole mentioned to no one in particular, “Close but not quite.” 

She tucked her phone away and began running again, mind wandering to who in the world Waverly Earp might be. 

+++

After a few hours of driving, Waverly parked her cherry red Jeep in front of a small cabin at the end of a private forest path. Spring was just around the corner as noted by the flowers, not quite yet in bloom around the large porch. 

Waverly was admiring the home when a voice called out from behind her. “Hi there! Waverly Gibson?”

She turned around and came face to face with the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Warm chocolate eyes regarded her as her eyes drifted to soft copper hair, messily chopped near a striking jawline. 

She struggled to make eye contact as her eyes stumbled upon a beauty mark on the woman’s left cheek. “Uh, hi, yes that’s me.” 

“I’m Nicole, nice to meet you.” As Nicole reached out to shake her hand, Waverly could see the cursive letter’s peeking out from the redhead’s flannel sleeve, similar to her own handwriting. 

“Waverly,” she heard herself say, giving her ‘nicest person in Purgatory’ smile. 

“I know,” Nicole said, dimples flashing making the tops of Waverly’s cheeks flush. “Would you like a tour of the place? Or just go straight into the research? Your message was pretty detailed so I don’t want to get in your way.”

“Oh! I just wanted to explain why I was using this romantic getaway, as you advertised, for science. Tour please!” 

“I get it, trust me, most of the time I get couples here, but I did have another really nice scientist come. His name was Jeremy but I think his work was on something to do with the earth’s core.” Nicole gave her a small shrug and smile before grabbing her bag and running up the steps to open the door for Waverly. 

They headed inside where Nicole pointed out how the exterior was original but the inside had been remodeled, mainly by her.

“So, you’re the one who put a reading nook in the kitchen?” Waverly began. 

“Yes, ma’am, I think it took me about a week and a half to build, paint, and upholster.”

“And the one who made the amazing fireplace in the living room?”

“Well, all that really needed was some TLC and cleaning, plus it’s a stick-on backsplash so, it was easy.”

“And you did all of this because you took over as a fire ranger? From your grandfather?”

“He gave me the house and the job when my parents kicked me out. Said if I wanted a life and a loving home, he’d have one for me. He was my hero.”

“And,” Waverly sing sang, “you make this delicious hot chocolate for all your guests?”

Nicole softly smiled, wringing her hands nervously. “Only for guests as pretty as you.”

“You are something else, Nicole Haught.” Waverly smiled as she took a sip.

“That I am,” Nicole replied before realizing something. “Wait, I never told you my last name. It’s not even on the website after some creepy dude stalked me.”

Waverly sheepishly smiled before rolling up her sweater’s sleeve, showing the slanted and slightly messy ‘Nicole Haught’ written. “I may have known it since I was fifteen.”

Nicole’s eyebrows stayed furled as she pushed her sleeve up as well, a loopy ‘Waverly Earp’ appearing. “But, I don’t have yours. I didn’t think that happened.”

“You do. My real name is Waverly Earp, but I use Gibson after the woman that raised me.”

“Waverly,” Nicole reverently whispered. “How did you figure it out?”

“Well, originally I was coming here to do research and booked the trip with that in mind. But I got to reading some of the local histories of the surrounding town and found Fire Marshall William Haught had lived here and that there was an N. Haught on the squad. You were Nicole H. online so I figured I had to see if it was really you,” Waverly paused her rambling before adding, “and I really hoped it was too.”

“You are something else, Waverly Earp,” Nicole said, echoing the shorter girl. 

“A good something?” Waverly asked, looking through her lashes as she stepped closer to Nicole.

“A great something.” Nicole settled her hands on Waverly’s waist as Waverly looped her arms around the taller girl’s neck. “Can I kiss you?”

Rather than answering, Waverly glided their noses together before closing in. It began as a soft peck, then two, then parted lips began kissing with more fervor as hands explored and bright lights popped behind their eyes. 

Nicole tightened her arms, now wrapped around Waverly’s waist, to bring her in closer as Waverly bit and soother the taller girl’s lower lip. She cradled Nicole’s cheeks in her hands as they kissed and kissed and kissed. 

They once more slowed down as hearts pounded, foreheads pressed together, lungs gasping for air. 

“God, if that was just a kiss I can’t wait for the sex.”

Nicole tipped her head back in laughter, still holding Waverly tight as the brunette realized what she had just said out loud. “I- I didn’t mean- I would always ask for consent- Oh fudge nuggets!”

“I get what you meant, Waverly,” Nicole replied eyes shining.

+++

They had a quiet wedding the following spring. Just a few friends and family, really no more than 30 guests if that. Waverly wore a white dress with a crown of flowers from their garden atop her hear. Nicole had opted to have the same flowers sewn into the skirt of her dress. 

Both wore sleeveless dresses; their soulmate tattoos proudly displayed for all to see.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoyed! I've had this idea floating around for a bit and finally got around to writing it. As always, you can follow me @ what-awks on tumblr and check out my other works here as well :)) happy reading!


End file.
